


Silence Speaks

by cardinalwrites



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: 12x09, Canon Compliant, Canon verse, Coda, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fresh Blood, M/M, post 12x09, spn coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinalwrites/pseuds/cardinalwrites
Summary: 12x09 Coda starting immediately after CAstiel's speech in the episode.





	

Billie’s body disintegrated mere moments after Castiel’s speech, a small plume of smoke eradicating any idea that Death 2.0 was even there to begin with. No one said a word after that, too busy fully realizing the implications of what just happened in front of them. Cas basically killed death to save all of their lives… because he couldn’t bare losing them. It spoke volumes to Dean.

The past two months have been hell. The agent was right; isolation is one of the most surefire ways to get information out of someone. He’s been in this exact situation more than once, but that didn’t make it any easier. Not a day went by that he didn’t think about Castiel, Sam on the other side of the wall, or his mother, but as the days turned into weeks Dean found himself focusing more and more on the angel that he knew was feeling the same isolation he was. His words after breaking Sam and Dean out of their deal only cemented that.

They piled into the car silently, Mary and Sam in the front and Dean and Castiel in the back. That was when Dean finally decompressed the one thought that was going through his head after he’d made the deal with Billie to begin with. He’d gotten ‘till midnight to get out and to find Cas before he’d bite it for good, to tell him the truth, especially after knowing how Cas feels now. 

Slowly, Dean found himself sliding across the seat. He sucked with words, always had; actions counted better when it came to him. 

For his part, Castiel seemed to be thinking the same thing. He said nothing as Dean moved his hand to have Cas turn inwards, his back half resting on the backseat and half resting on the car door, his chest now facing Dean’s direction. Dean made sure to look into the blue eyes, conveying all he could in the looks’ they’d been trading for years. He’d just gone through nearly two months without someone else to hold on to. He’ll be damned to let that chance go now.

The car continued moving as Mary focused on the car, but in the back of the car, Dean positioned himself so that his back was to Castiel’s chest, one foot on the now vacated seat as Dean shifted his weight so that it connected with Castiel’s, Dean’s head finding it’s spot near Castiel’s neck. Neither said a word, instead each took in what the other was trying to say, what the other has been trying to say for the last nine years.

They stayed that way the entire seven hours it took to drive back to Kansas, but not before Dean felt Castiel’s arm wrap around Dean’s body: an acceptance; a declaration; a message.

Dean sighed quietly and closed his eyes. Sam and he had made it out. He’d made it back to Cas. 

He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr!](http://www.cardinalwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
